d2ndwymfandomcom-20200214-history
The Amazing Race Birthday Party 2010
.]] "The Amazing Race Birthday Party 2010" is the twenty-third episode of Danville 2nd Ward Young Men ''and aired December 10, 2010. '''Date:' December 10, 2010 Preceded By: '''Choir Practice/Dance November 2010 '''Followed By: Christmas 2010 Synopsis In "The Amazing Race Birthday Party 2010", the Young Men go to Rick Patterson and Jaren Garff's birthday party. They're split into two teams and each team is given a set of clues to different locations. The team has to go to those locations and do various challenges there, much like the show The Amazing Race. Everyone is split into the Blue Team and the Black Team. Both teams start out at Jaren's house, where everyone has to eat some "mysterious food" (which turns out to be persimmons and baby food peas). Once each team is finished with their food, they can finally start the race. The episode mainly follows the Blue Team throughout the race. The Blue Team piles into the car, and Jaren reads their first instructions. They have to open the envelope full of party hats and wear the hats for the rest of the race. They first have to go to Primo's Pizza and find a stranger to wear an extra hat. The team and stranger have to sing "Happy Birthday" to Rick on video, and take a group photo with the stranger. They go to Primo's Pizza, and ask the employee behind the cash register to wear the party hat and sing with them. When all finished, they open up the next clue. and Jaren Garff outside Trader Joe's.]] The next clue leads them across the street to At The Candy Shop. They have to go inside and buy a pound of candy to decorate a cake with. After buying the pound of candy, Jaren reads the next instructions. For the next challenge, they get to take off their party hats and wear Santa hats and reindeer antlers. The next clue leads them to Trader Joe's, where each person has to deliver a shopping cart to a customer in the parking lot, go in the store and write "Happy Birthday Rick" on the chalkboard, and the entire team has to sing five Christmas carols outside the store. They get to to Trader Joe's, write on the chalkboard and then sing the Christmas carols and deliver the carts at the same time. Everyone is able to deliver a cart except for Jeremy. Once he finally does, the team leaves Trader Joe's for their next location. Their next location is Boswell's Party Store. They have to buy five dollars worth of party decorations, five dollars worth of party decorations for the other team, take pictures of a dreadlock wig, a Hawaiian lei, a horse sticker, a fake mustache, a smiley face ring, and an acrylic container of plastic babies. They also have to take a funny picture with everyone wearing a silly prop. After going to Boswell's Party Store, they try solving their next clue: "If you are a fan of St. Patrick's Day, this is where you should go today". After throwing around some ideas, Travis solves the clue with "Lucky's". .]] They then go to a Lucky Supermarket in San Ramon where they have to buy a Superfood drink, drink it out of small Dixie cups, make a chant for Rick, and take a picture with a Lucky employee. In their next clue, they have to unscramble the letters, "REBLBSCOKUT". After John mentions, "It has two B's in it", Alec solves it. "BLOCKBUSTER". It's at this point Jeremy realizes why they're going to some of these places: they're setting up the party for the other team. At Blockbuster Video, the team has to find movies starting with the letters, "U,S,C,H, and R". Once they find the movies, they unscramble the letters to reveal the world "CRUSH" and have to find a girl aged twelve to sixteen and take a group picture with her. They go out into the shopping center parking to find the cute girl, but unfortunately there is no one around, let alone a girl. Eventually they find the only girl there and take a picture with her. .]] The next clue reads, "Cozy and warm and not a store, a place familiar is where you'll do more". Jeremy solves the clue: "Home". They go back to Jaren's house where they all have to shoot a basketball into a hoop and form a human pyramid. They then have to go to Rick's house to set up the birthday party for Rick with the party decorations Spencer bought at Boswell's Party Store. The Black Team arrived soon afterwards, and the two teams had to rush to decorate their cakes with the candy from At The Candy Shop. When the two teams finished, they all had pizza and cake together. People In This Episode * Jaren Garff * Jeremy Glenn * Alec Viera * Spencer Patterson * Travis Neal * John Wright * Jeff Reed * Rick Patterson * Dallin Earl * Kyle Makaiwi * Kyle Worley * Teddy Wright * Seth Garff and Jaren Garff]] Locations * Jaren's House, Danville, California * Primo's Pizza, Danville, California * At The Candy Shop, Danville, California * Trader Joe's, Danville, California * Boswell's Party Store, Danville, California * Lucky Supermarket, San Ramon, California * Blockbuster Video, San Ramon, California * Rick's House, Danville, California Trivia * There's a post-credit shot of Jeremy messing around with some plastic army men. * Everything in this episode happened on December 10, 2010, the day before the ward Christmas party in "Christmas 2010". * In the post-credits shot, you can see very briefly a plastic army man pointing a gun at another army man's crotch. Featured Music * "You Ain't Seen Nothing Yet" by Bachman-Turner Overdrive Category:Episodes